


Left Behind

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam began hanging around with Luci and his gang, ignoring his real best friend, Castiel. When Luci leaves Sam in a park, Cas is the one to come pick him up. Cas is always the one to come pick him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first Sassy thing I've written in a while. I really enjoyed it, I realised I missed this ship a helluva lot
> 
> This was loosely based around a scene in a book called "Mates Dates and Mad Mistakes", which is a really good books series that shows how teenagers in Britain kinda act. I would definitely recommend them, it's definitely a series that resonated with me as a kid.

Cas was right. It wasn't often Sam would admit it, but this time his best friend was undoubtedly right. 

_Luci and his gang are bad news Sam_ , Cas' gentle voice rang through his head. He should have listened; he should have just fucking listened! Anyone who calls themself Lucifer is bad fucking news, but Sam ignored Cas' warnings. All Sam wanted was a bit of excitement in his life, a break from the monotony of school work and home work. It was a never ending cycle of paper, and all he'd wanted was a fucking break from it all.

And now he was stuck in a fucking field in a part of town he didn't recognise.

"C'mon Dean, pick up," Sam begged his phone. It was the third time he'd tried his brother, but Dean was probably already asleep. Calling his Dad was not an option, if John knew Sam had snuck out, he would be in a world of pain. Charlie would be asleep, and Kevin could not get past his mother if she was in another country, so he couldn't call any of his other friends. Which left his last choice as Castiel. He dialled the familiar number, praying Cas was still up.

"Sam, it's one in the morning," Cas grunted out, his usually deep voice even lower from tiredness. "This better be fucking important."

"I don't know where I am!" Sam groaned. "I was out with Luci and that Ruby chick and some others and they fucking abandoned me in this park and I don't know where I am and I'm scared Cas!" Sam started sobbing, the futility of the situation finally settling in. On the phone, he heard something rustling before Cas spoke up again. 

"Do you know what the park's called?" He questioned. Sam looked around, he was certain there was a sign somewhere. Under a streetlamp, there was a small sign that Sam could mostly make out.

"Yeah, I think it's Ness Memorial park," Sam squinted at the blue text.

"That's like a town over, Sam," Cas scolded. "How the fuck did you end up there. You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm coming for you. Give me about twenty minutes, okay?" Before Sam could thank his friend, Cas hung up the phone.

Sam hated his life. More than that, he hated himself. How could he trust Luci over Cas? He was an idiot, the biggest fucking idiot in the world. The cold air was really starting to affect him, seeping through his hoodie and latching onto his skin. It didn't help that he was a little tipsy from the vodka Luci had given him. 

Everything had gone to shit.

It wasn't long before bright headlights lit up the park. When the light faded, Sam could just make out Cas' car against the dark of the night. Thankful, Sam charged over to the passenger side of the car and flung the door open. Despite the judgemental look on Cas' face, Sam had never been so relieved to see his friend. He saw Cas make a move, so Sam stopped him.

"I know I'm an idiot, you don't have to tell me," Sam mumbled. He crawled into the seat, shivers slowly subsiding despite the fact he was still freezing. The engine was still running, gently humming to keep the car warm, but Cas didn't make a move to drive away. His eyes were fixated on Sam's face.

"You're blue," he said eventually. "Your lips are blue. How cold are you?" Sam shrugged, he knew he was the coldest he could remember being, but he couldn't put a number on it. They didn't talk for a while after that, not until Sam started recognising street names again. The silence, though uncomfortable, felt familiar to Sam. The only reason his mind could give him for this was that it was shared with Cas - his best friend and his support for years.

Sam couldn't believe he'd dropped Cas to hang out with the cool kids. He was the biggest jerk.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"About what?" Cas replied, though it was too passive aggressive to suggest Cas was ignorant. Sighing, Sam reached over for a hug.

"I've been a massive ass, okay? I only hung out with Luci because I was fed up of school and my family and whatever, but I was never fed up of you. I know I acted like I was, but honestly you're my best friend, Cas, and I'm an idiot for being so distant lately, especially since you're always the one who's there for me."

Cas pulled the car to the side of the road, leaving the engine running so the heater could keep the car warm. There was another ten minutes at least before Sam was home, so he couldn't understand why they had stopped. He slowly loosened his arms around his friend, biting his lip. He was about to talk when Cas spoke up first.

"Sam, I'm not mad that you've been distant," Cas started. Sam couldn't help but laugh, and Cas huffed a deep sigh. "Okay, I'm a bit pissed you've been ignoring me, but that's not really why I'm mad. I've been worried about you, you know? I know Luci's reputation, I know what he does. I was scared you'd do something stupid."

"Only stupid thing I did was push you away," Sam muttered. He slammed his head down on the dashboard, wishing he could go back and redo it all. Redo hanging out with Luci, redo ditching Cas, redo the confusion he felt. A hand on his forehead pulled his face away from the dash, and suddenly he was looking at Cas' soft face. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know, I think you really owe me for coming out here to pick you up," Cas teased, a smug smirk on his face. The bastard couldn't resist having Sam in debt to him, but Sam was more than happy to play along. He did really owe Cas for coming and saving his ass.

"Oh lord and saviour Castiel, however can I be granted your favour?" Sam replied, bowing his head as much as he could in the cramped space of Cas' car. Cas looked to his feet and thought for a second, which made Sam a little nervous. Usually their deal was to do each other's homework or buy them a shitload of candy. He shouldn't have been thinking too long on this. He nudged Cas' thigh, prompting him to answer.

"You could go to dinner with me," Cas hesitated. He fumbled with the edge of his shirt, twisting the hem until the fabric stretched. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't move. Was Cas asking him out? 

"After everything I've done to you?" Sam questioned. It was a legitimate question; Sam was an asshole and he knew it, but no one knew it as much as Castiel. Ever since elementary he'd been the main victim of Sam and his shitty attitude and his shittier life. Why, after all that would Cas want to go out with him?

"Yeah, Sam. I've been in love with you since pretty much sixth grade," Cas laughed, mostly to himself. 

Sam honestly couldn't believe it.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you, Cas," he grinned. Cas bore a similar expression, complete with a watery smile. Slowly, Sam crept out his hand to meet Cas' on the gear shift.  
"We better get you home, your Dad's gonna be super pissed with you," Cas said, though he didn't start the car back up. Sam didn't care if his Dad was pissed, he never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Please leave like kudos or something, it would really make my day ^-^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day <3


End file.
